Consiguiéndole novio a la tía Hanabi
by javipozos
Summary: La familia Uzumaki organiza una cita a ciegas a Hanabi Hyuga y a Konohamaru Sarutobi pero el problema es que aparentemente se llevan mal.


CONSIGUIÉNDOLE NOVIO A LA TIA HANABI

Hanabi Hyuga es la heredera al liderato del clan Hyuga de Konoha. Ella junto con su hermana Hinata Uzumaki y su sobrina Himawari Uzumaki son consideradas las princesas de Konoha. Pero seguía soltera aún a pesar de ser una bella mujer como su hermana.

Hinata y Himawari se encontraban de visita en el clan Hyuga. La pequeña Uzumaki se encontraba jugando con su tía Hanabi.

Hanabi: Estoy orgullosa de ti Himawari. A esto paso serás la novata del año como tu hermano Boruto.

Himawari: Gracias tia.

Hinata: Naruto esta contento por su progreso.

Himawari: Donde esta el abuelo?

Hanabi: Está de viaje haciendo un negocio con el clan.

Hinata: Espero que regrese con bien.

Hanabi: Como te ha ido con el Séptimo?

Hinata: Naruto ya ha encontrado mayor estabilidad con su horario pero no del todo. Pero nada que no pueda solucionarse.

Hanabi: Ya te encuentras mejor de las heridas por el ataque a la aldea de ese sujeto raro.

Hinata: Si. Ya sané por completo.

Hanabi: Que bien. Fue una locura lo que hiciste pero te entiendo. Cuando tu amor esta en peligro lo defenderás como sea. Que envidia.

Himawari le dio curiosidad al oir eso.

Himawari: Tía. Por que no tiene novio?

Hanabi se sorprendió de la pregunta pero supo responder.

Hanabi: Es que no he encontrado a un chico con quien salir.

Himawari: Entiendo (triste por su tía).

Hinata: Se que hallarás a un hombre que te ame como Naruto me ama a mí.

Hanabi: Pero yo no tengo una bufanda embrujada que atraiga el amor de mi vida.

Hinata: HANABI! MI BUFANDA ES MUY ESPECIAL Y NO ESTABA EMBRUJADA!

Hanabi: Pues como sea. Haber que sucede.

Al mismo tiempo el equipo Konohamaru regresaba de una misión. El daba los informes de la misión.

Naruto: Gracias por los detalles de la misión. Mitsuki y Sarada pueden irse. Ustedes dos se quedan.

Ambos salieron y Konohamaru y Boruto se quedaron.

Naruto: Boruto, como está eso de que le hiciste una versión del justsu sexy con Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Karui.

Boruto: ERA PARA DISTRAER A KONOHAMARU SENSEI!

Naruto: NO PUEDO CREER QUE TU KONOHAMARU HAYAS CAIDO ANTE ESO! NO TE ENSEÑÉ A SOPORTAR MÁS QUE ESO.

Boruto: De que hablan?

Konohamaru: Crees que yo inventé ese jutsu Boruto? Tu padre es el maestro del jutsu sexy. Tu versión solo me desconcentró. Incluso tiene una versión para mujeres.

Naruto: NO TENÍAS QUE CONTAR ESO!

Boruto: Mamá lo sabe.

Naruto: Si pero por respeto no lo hago enfrente de ella o de tu hermana.

Boruto: Yo también. En sensei surgió efecto porque es un solterón pervertido como el sexto Hokage.

Konohamaru: LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO HE ENCONTRADO A LA CHICA DE MIS SUEÑOS!

Naruto: Ya es suficiente. Boruto.

Boruto: Si.

Naruto: Necesitas mejorar el rasengan...y tu jutsu sexy no esta a mi nivel.

Boruto: CREES QUE NO LO HARÉ MEJOR! TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ VIEJO!

Naruto y Konohamaru sonrieron porque asi era la situación entre ellos y el Tercer Hokage cuando eran niños.

Más tarde en la noche, la familia Uzumaki se encontraba cenando. Naruto salió temprano ese día y comió con ellos.

Hinata: Dime que no hiciste ese jutsu Boruto. No debí contarles las tonterías de tu padre en la academia.

Naruto: POR QUE LO HICISTE!?

Hinata: Fue sin querer.

Himawari: El jutsu sexy? Ya lo hice miren.

Himawari se transformó en una versión de ella adulta y en desnuda con humo cubriendo sus partes.

Boruto y Naruto estaban perturbados ante la vista. Hinata sonreía nerviosa ante el recuerdo de su esposo en la academia con Iruka.

Naruto: NO HAGAS ESE JUTSU DE NUEVO! VAS A ATRAER PERVERTIDOS!

Boruto: Voy a requerir terapia.

Himawari dejó caer la transformación.

Himawari: Lo siento.

Hinata: Mejor dejemos de lado eso y platicame Boruto como te fue en la misión?

Boruto: Bien. No hubo ningún obstáculo en la misión. Aunque Konohamaru sensei fue perseguido por varios pandas esta vez.

Hinata: Pobre.

Naruto: Lo bueno es que no hubo percanses. ¿Y como está Hanabi?

Hinata: Ocupada pero bien.

Himawari: Pero la pobre esta muy solita. No tiene novio (con tristeza por su tía).

Naruto: Eso me recuerda a la conversación de la mañana con Konohamaru.

Boruto: Si. Él tampoco tiene novia y esta soltero. No entendiendo como no tiene novia.

Himawari y Boruto unieron puntos.

Boruhima: TENGO UNA IDEA!

Himawari: Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Boruto: Si es juntar a la tía Hanabi y a Konohamaru sensei, pues si.

Hinata: Ehhh. Hanabi y Konohamaru?

Naruto: Ummmm. No se que pasaría si ellos salieran.

Boruto: No suena tan mal.

Hinata: Pero como le haríamos para que aceptaran una cita?

Todos pensaron en la única persona en el mundo que era una experta en eso.

Familia Uzumaki: INOOOO!

Naruto: Pero no tengo tiempo para salir de la oficina.

Boruto: MANDA UN ESTUPIDO CLON A LA OFICINA! SI LO HICISTE EN EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HIMA LO PUEDES HACER EN EL TRABAJO!

Boruto y Himawari lo miraron con dagas a su padre.

Naruto: Tenias que recordarme eso.

Hinata: La verdad es que te lo ganaste.

Al día siguiente la familia Uzumaki fueron a visitar el complejo Yamamaka.

Ino: Ehhh? Que le diga como hacer que Hanabi y Konohamaru se vuelvan pareja?

Naruto: Tu eres la mayor experta en esta materia. Sigues siendo la reina del chisme en Konoha.

Ino: Eso fue hace años.

Hinata: Sakura dice lo contrario.

Ino: QUE DIJO LA FRENTONA DE MI?!

Himawari: No importa eso. Que nos puedes aconsejar?

Ino: Uuuuummmm. YA SE! UNA CITA A CIEGAS!

Naruto: No suena mal.

Himawari: QUE ROMANTICO!

Boruto: Pero como sabremos para que no nos descubran.

Ino: Deben llevarlos al lugar de la cita. Y pues hacer que no se vean hasta que los presenten.

Hinata: Suena bien. Gracias Ino.

Ino: Todo por unir a dos jóvenes (sonrisa picarona).

La familia Uzumaki preparaba todo para la cita sorpresa. Boruto y Naruto fueron a llamar a Konohamaru mientras que Hinata y Himawari fueron con Hanabi.

Hanabi se hallaba entrenando cuando en ese vio a su hermana y sobrina.

Hanabi: Hola. No esperaba su visita.

Hinata: Es que vinimos a avisarte algo importante.

Hanabi: Que?

Himawari: Le conseguimos una cita romántica con un hombre guapo para usted.

Hanabi: QUEEEEE!?

Hinata: Si. Conseguimos que un chico saliera contigo.

Hanabi: Seguro porque soy la heredera Hyuga.

Hinata: Es una cita a ciegas. Naruto se encargó de invitarlo y yo vengo a avisarte.

Hanabi: Oooohh! En ese caso no tengo idea de quien sea.

Hinata: Hoy en la tarde te alistarás para salir al parque. Allí te esperará tu cita secreta.

Hanabi: Bueno ya que. Podría ser divertido.

Mientras tanto Konohamaru fue abordado por Boruto y Naruto.

Konohamaru: Jefe? Boruto? Que hacen aquí?

Naruto: Veníamos a avisarte de que tienes una cita a ciegas.

Konohamaru: Eeeeh!? Una cita a ciegas? No la necesito.

Naruto: Por favor...estas soltero y quieres a una linda chica con quien salir. No desperdicies esta oportunidad. Además como tu Hokage te lo ordeno.

Konohamaru: Bien. Lo haré. Solo espero de que no sea alguien que conozca.

Boruto: Buena suerte en su cita sensei.

Konohamaru se arregló muy elegantemente esa tarde. La verdad se veía muy guapo.

Hanabi fue arreglada por Hinata y Himawari que la dejaron como una reina.

Hanabi: Vaya. Me miro diferente (sorprendida).

Himawari: ES MUY LINDA (ojos brillosos de emoción con estrellitas).

Hinata: Es hora de irte.

Hanabi: Adiós.

Hanabi se dirigía al parque y se sentó en la banca justo donde le indicó su hermana donde debería esperar. En ese vio llegar a la persona que menos quería ver ahora.

Hanabi: KONOHAMARU!

Konohamaru: QUE HACES AQUI!

Hanabi: ESTOY ESPERANDO A MI CITA!

Konohamaru: YO TAMBIÉN! NO PENSÉ QUE ALGÚN POBRE DIABLO SE FIJARA EN TI! (burlón).

Hanabi: ERES UN TONTO! SOY UNA BELLEZA! ALGUIEN TAN TONTO COMO TU NO SE FIJARÍA EN ESO! (volteándose molesta).

En la maleza la familia Uzumaki los espiaba con Ino.

Naruto: Ino que haces aquí.

Ino: No me perderé un buen chisme y esto vale oro.

Naruto: "Ya regresó a las andadas" (mentalmente).

Hinata: Miren están peleando. Se conocen?

Todos oían los parloteos de Hanabi y Konohamaru.

Boruto: Al parecer si.

De mientras Hanabi y Konohamaru se sentaron a esperar a sus dizque citas sin darse cuenta de que se ellos eran sus respectivas parejas.

Hanabi: CUANDO VA A VENIR! ES TARDISIMO!

Konohamaru: Es porque no quiere verte la horrible cara.

Hanabi: CALLA MONO SARNOSO! NI SIQUIERA SE QUIEN ES MI CITA!

Konohamaru: Que curioso. Yo también no se quien es mi cita. Se supone que vendría pero no ha aparecido.

Hanabi: A lo mejor al ver que eras tú se fue de allí sin decir algo (burlona).

Konohamaru: CALLATE OJOS RAROS!

Hanabi: REPITE ESO EN MI CARA!

Konohamaru: OJOS RAROS!

Hanabi: NO TE RESPONDO PORQUE NO QUIERO ENSUCIAR MI VESTIDO.

Konohamaru: Como digas. YA SE TARDÓ MUCHO! EL IDIOTA DE NARUTO ME CONSIGUIÓ UNA MUJER MUY IMPUNTUAL!

Hanabi recordó que Hinata le dijo que Naruto dijo que él le consiguió la cita.

Hanabi: REPITE ESO!

Konohamaru: De que Naruto me consiguió una cita?

Hanabi: NO PUEDE SER! TU DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS! ERES MI CITA A CIEGAS!

Konohamaru quedó de piedra.

Konohamaru: NOOOOO! POR QUÉ!?

Hanabi: MALDITO NARUTO! TE ASESINARÉ EN CUANTO TE VEA!

Naruto tragó saliva.

Konohamaru: Bueno. Vámonos de aquí.

Hanabi: De que hablas?

Konohamaru: Si no tenemos esto nos van a molestar por no hacer lo que ellos querían.

Hanabi: Si y si Himawari se entera me fastidiará toda una semana. Vamos.

Ambos se fueron al restaurante reservado para ellos.

Ino: Uuuuffff! Hasta que se fueron. Vamos a seguirlos espiando.

Hinata: Deberíamos perseguirlos?

Naruto: Esto terminará mal.

Los 5 fueron a espiar al restaurante. Se fueron transformados para no levantar sospechas.

Hanabi y Konohamaru estaban sentados.

Hanabi: Vaya. Si que se esfozaron para hacer esto.

Konohamaru: No esta mal. Eso compensa estar contigo.

Hanabi: ESO PIENSO DE TI! LO DICE EL TIPO QUE FUE PERSEGUIDO POR UN OSO!

Konohamaru: QUIEN TE DIJO ESO!?

Hanabi: Boruto. Quien más? Es mi sobrino lo olvidas.

Konohamaru: Se olvida ese detalle. No puedo creer que seas tan diferente a Hinata.

Hanabi se enojó por eso.

Hanabi: CALLATE MANDRIL! MI HERMANA Y YO SOMOS DISTINTAS!

Konohamaru: Si. Ella si es hermosa.

Hanabi: POR QUE EL AFAN DE MOLESTARME!?

Konohamaru: Porque eres fácil de enojar.

Hanabi hizo un puchero gracioso.

Llegó el camarero y les leyó la carta.

Camarero: Buenas tardes. Es un gusto atender a un par de jóvenes enamorados profundamente.

Hanabi y Konohamaru se ruborizaron al estilo Hinata.

Konohana: NO SOMOS NOVIOS! (nerviosos).

Camarero: Oh ya entiendo...estan en una cita para conocerce mejor...niños pillos.

Eso empeoró el rubor de ambos jóvenes. Los 5 que los espiaban reían bastante.

Hinata: Pobre Hanabi.

Boruto: Igual Konohamaru.

Los dos pidieron su orden y esperaron su comida.

Konohamaru: Tengo hambre.

Hanabi: Yo igual.

En ese momento vino la comida que se veía muy apetitosa. Les sirvieron vino y se oían una pequeña sinfonica de violín para citas de amor contratado por Naruto.

Hanabi: En serio voy a matar a Naruto en cuanto lo vea.

Konohamaru: No culpes a Naruto de que tenga que salir contigo.

Hanabi: Si no quieres salir conmigo porque viniste.

Konohamaru: No tengo que hacer.

Hanabi: Cínico.

Konohamaru: Por lo menos la comida estaba sabrosa.

Hanabi: Y que decir del vino. Esta exquisito.

Terminaron de comer.

Konohamaru: Estuvo exquisito.

Hanabi: Si pues. Estuvo riquísimo.

Konohamaru: Como te ha ido en el clan Hyuga?

Hanabi: Pos ahí la llevo. En unos años seré la lider del clan.

Konohamaru: Hinata no tomó el puesto?

Hanabi: Ella no quiso el liderato. Ya cumplió lo que ella se había propuesto que era demostrar que con trabajo duro se puede hacer cualquier cosa y ya no hay rencor en el clan.

Konohamaru: Tu hermana es genial...tu no.

Hanabi: Tu abuelo si era bueno...tu no...al menos ya no usas una bufanda estupida.

Konohamaru: CON MI BUFANDA NO TE METAS! SOLO LA USO EN MI TIEMPO LIBRE.

Hanabi: Están feas.

Konohamaru: POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE ESTAR MOLESTANDOME?

Hanabi: No es de tu incumbencia.

Konohamaru: YA ME HARTÉ DE TI Y TUS CAPRICHOS!

Hanabi: Basta Konohamaru! Solo cállate!

Konohamaru: NO Y ME VAS A ESCUCHAR! SIEMPRE HAS ESTADO ATACÁNDOME A LA MENOR OPORTUNIDADE DESDE QUE TE CONOZCO! QUE TE PASA! TE DIVIERTE ESTAR FASTIDIÁNDOME LA EXISTENCIA!? O SOLO PORQUE ERES UNA NIÑA LOCA INMADURA CREÍDA EGOCENTRICA! YA ESTOY HARTO!?

Hanabi empezó a entrar en llanto. Konohamaru se sorprendió.

Hanabi: SI SOLO SOY ESO PARA TI ESTA BIEN! ME MARCHÓ! (furiosa y rota).

Hanabi se fue sollozando del lugar. La familia Uzumaki interceptó a Konohamaru.

Naruto: Oh oh. La hiciste llorar. Eres un tonto.

Konohamaru: COMO RAYOS ENTRARON AQUÍ!

Boruto: No importa eso. Lo que le dijiste a la tía Hanabi fue muy hiriente. Nunca la había visto asi.

Konohamaru se sintió mal por hacer llorar a Hanabi. Creía que era de roca pero estaba equivocado.

Boruto: FUISTE CRUEL CON LA TIA HANABI! ERES PEOR QUE PAPÁ!

Naruto: HINATA! LE CONTASTE DE MI VERGONZOSO PASADO CONTIGO!

Hinata: Lo siento cariño.

Himawari: HAGA ALGO TIO KONOHAMARU! ARREGLE EL PROBLEMA CON LA TÍA HANABI! DELE UN BESITO DE AMOR PARA QUE SE SIENTA MEJOR Y LISTO.

Konohamaru: QUEEEE!

Naruto: Habla con ella.

Hinata: Konohamaru. Hanabi es una tsundere. Puede actuar ruda pero tiene un corazón de pollo. Charla y sincérate con ella.

Konohamaru: Esta bien.

Hinata activó su byakugan.

Hinata: Esta a 5 Kilómetros al norte. Allí la encontrarás.

Konohamaru: Gracias Sra. Uzumaki.

Konohamaru se fue en un jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante.

Ino: Creen que estén bien?

Naruto: Eso creo.

Hinata activó su byakugan.

Konohamaru fue rápidamente a hallar a Hanabi. El labio y la oía sollozar. Le partió el corazón oírla así.

Konohamaru: Hanabi? (preocupado).

Hanabi se volteo al oírla y le desvio la mirada.

Hanabi: Vete de aquí. Quiero estar sola (deprimida).

Konohamaru: No te dejaré sola.

Hanabi: QUE TE VAYAS DE AQUI TE DIJE! NO QUIERO VERTE! (estalló en lágrimas).

Konahamaru no sabía que hacer. Solo se le ocurrió seguí un consejo de su abuelo Hiruzen y que Himawari le recordó antes. Le dio un beso bastante amoroso.

Hanabi estaba en shock por ese beso repentino. Trataba de zafarse y quiso usar su puño suave pero su cuerpo no respondió. Ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar ante el beso. Estuvieron un largo rato asi hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

Los dos estaban sonrojados por el beso.

Hanabi: Por que lo hiciste? (aun un poco atontada por el beso).

Konohamaru: No se me ocurría una forma de parar tu llanto. No quiero que llores por mi culpa. Perdóname por ser un tonto, lamento mucho haberte llamado una loca inmadura creída egocéntrica. Fui muy grosero al haberte dicho asi.

Hanabi: Me dolió que me dijeras eso. Todos creen eso de mi. Solo soy la hermana presumida de la esposa del Hokage (triste).

Konohamaru: Oye. No pienso eso de ti...no siempre, pero has cambiado mucho con el tiempo...antes si eras muy cortante pero ya eres muy alivianada.

Hanabi: Es que después de la guerra mi padre se volvió menos duro y ya experimente nuevas cosas pero tu te fuiste con una mala imagen de mi.

Konohamaru: Lo siento fui muy malo contigo.

Hanabi: También discúlpame. No fui muy educada contigo.

Konohamaru: Esta bien.

Un montón de luciérnagas alumbraban la noche y la Luna estaba en su esplendor.

Hanabi: La Luna es muy bonita. Me recuerda cuando me secuestraron y Naruto, Hinata y los demás me rescataron. Los dos pillos se besaron enfrente de la Luna de la forma más romántica. Me dio mucha envidia.

Konohamaru: Supe eso. Por que te da envidia?

Hanabi: Es que mi hermana encontró al amor de su vida y fue correspondida de la forma más pura y sincera. Yo sigo sin alguien a mi lado.

Konohamaru: Oye. No te sientas tan triste...ya encontrarás a alguien a quien amar.

Hanabi: No solo es eso. Una vez quise a alguien pero no fui correspondida. El ni siquiera sabe que le gustaba y que todavia me gusta (suspiraba tristemente).

Konohamaru: Lo conozco?

Hanabi: Si.

Konohamaru: Udon?

Hanabi: No.

Konohamaru: Naruto?

Hanabi: No...y además mi hermana me asesina.

Konohamaru: Kiba?

Hanabi: ESE CARA DE PERRO JAMÁS!

Konohamaru: Shino?

Hanabi: MENOS! (desesperada).

Konohamaru: Me rindo. Quien?

Hanabi: TUUUU!

Konohamaru quedó de piedra.

Hanabi: Si. Tú me gustabas y me sigues gustando. FIN DE LA HISTORIA.

Hanabi se volteó furiosa, avergonzada y triste.

Konohamaru: Yooo! (sin creerselo aún).

Hanabi: Si...me gustaste en cuanto entre a la academia...eras divertido y todo pero estaba muy enojada de que siempre andabas con Moegi y nunca me hablabas...por eso quería llamar tu atención peleando pero no sabia como hablar con un chico sin hablar de peleas (melancólica y suspirando).

Konohamaru: Ya veo. Oye, Moegi y yo no hablamos mucho desde hace tiempo y solo somos amigos.

Hanabi suspiró un poco de alivio. Konohamaru vio que Hanabi brillaba a la luz de la Luna, en especial sus ojos.

Konohamaru volteó avergonzado y sonrojado.

Konohamaru: Oye. Lamento todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora...Te propongo un trato...seamos amigos y conozcámonos mejor. Que te parece?

Hanabi: Pero sin pelear cada 5 minutos.

Konohamaru: Esta bien. Amigos?

Hanabi: Amigos.

Ambos se abrazaron. Desde la maleza la familia Uzumaki los espiaba.

Himawari: ES LINDO! (con una cámara de vídeo HD 3D).

Hinata: Me recuerda a cuando Naruto se confesó conmigo (feliz y melancólica).

Naruto: Espero que ellos se vuelvan más que amigos.

Boruto: Yo también. Hima, necesito la foto para chantajear a mi sensei y a la tía Hanabi alguna vez.

Himawari: Bueno Boruto.

Ino: Quiero una...SERA EL CHISME DEL AÑO!

Y asi comenzó una bonita relación entre ambos jóvenes shinobis en la era moderna shinobi.

FIN?


End file.
